


What Goes Around Comes Around

by ItsFaythe



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Ableist and Homophobic Language and Behaviour, Also transboy Dororo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Jukai still best dad, Canon Disabled Character, Daigo is still an ass, Hyakkimaru is bi and doesn't hide it, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mention of Enjo Kosai and Prostitution, Multi, Non-binary Mutsu FTW, Nui is a good mom, Parental Abandonment (Guess from who?), Post-disease Disability, Saburota is a cool senpai, Tahomaru is gay af but completely oblivious of it, You already know from whom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFaythe/pseuds/ItsFaythe
Summary: [Title might change, I'm not sure...]Abandoning the baby was the best decision, he told himself.He didn't want a cripple as an heir, he'd always despised those people and the idea of having one as a son disgusted him....But karma is a bitch and has planned to bite Daigo back in the ass after sixteen years of keeping nearly quiet...[Another Modern AU in which Daigo is the usual model father that cares for his family *irony irony*Basically, Dororo's story in a modern setting, but without demons and less deaths and the incest I so much love :3 ]





	1. Chapter 1

Daigo Kagemitsu has always been an ambitious man.  
Since he was a child, he always aimed to the highest place available for him: he'd been the top student during his school times, the best fighter in every kendo club he joined, the president of the school's council in high school and now the richest and most influential politician in his city.  
He also had the most beautiful and faithful wife one could wish for.  
But that wasn't enough for him.

No, he aimed even upper, and the only position left for him was that of the mayor.  
But how could he become one with ease?  
Oh, right. A child.  
People love children and the parents that brought them to the world.  
Yes, a child would definitely be his ticket to the role of mayor.

So, nine months later, Nui was at the local hospital to give birth to her first child.  
Daigo stayed outside the delivery room, patiently waiting for the announcement of his son's birth - because, yes, he was sure that his firstborn would have been a boy.  
And he was actually right!  
His firstborn was the cutest boy he'd ever seen...

But fate likes to play cruel games and decided to take back what was given to him.  
Few days after his birth, in fact, the infant caught an acute form of meningitis that threatened to kill him at any moments.  
But that little boy had the strongest will to survive the doctors had even seen in someone and overtook the disease.  
Not without consequences, anyway.

  
Daigo was in the nursery, looking in horror inside the incubator at the small, mangled body that was once his son.  
The little, unfortunate boy was now a shadow of what used to be only few days prior: he had no limbs now, the doctors had to amputate them to save his life, and the rest of his body was covered in bandages because the meningitis had eaten him alive like a demon.  
He was safe now, but would need constant care and to be followed by specialists, because the disease also deafened and blinded him permanently.

No, Daigo couldn't let himself be seen with that monstruosity, it would destroy the perfect image he'd worked so hard to build.  
It was the hospital's fault if his son was a cripple now, he fathomed to make them pay.  
But he didn't sue them, because, that way, everyone in the city and above would have known that he had an able-bodied son whose life was ruined by the incompetence of the hospital that should have taken care of him - at least, that was what he believed in.

So, he made an even crueler decision: he decided that he had no son.  
He didn't recognize the boy and abandoned him in the hospital, telling Nui that he died because of the meningitis, so she wouldn't be much upset and more willing to bear another son for him.  
To everyone else he told that his child was born already dead, but that wouldn't bring him down and make him try harder, making him gain even more respect among the others for not letting the adversities stop him.

Abandoning the baby was the best decision, he told himself.  
He didn't want a cripple as an heir, he'd always despised those people and the idea of having one as a son disgusted him.  
Leaving him in the care of the ones that led him to his demise was the most rational thing to do.  
Besides, who would want to take in someone so needy like that child?

 

* * *

 

Someone actually decided to adopt the little boy.

And not just a random person, but the same doctor that performed the amputation surgeries on his tiny body.  
The man, Jukai Takashi, happened to be an authority in orthopedics and was known for having given a second life to amputees thanks to his tecnologically advanced prostheses.

So, after hearing the story the nurses told him, he took at heart his situation and adopted the unfortunate boy - or else he would have spent his entire life in foster care, because his many disabilities would have immediately discourage any wannabe parent - and raised him as his own son.

He discovered that he'd made the riskiest but still the best decision of his life.  
Of course, the first years had been really hard, since the boy needed to be helped in even the simpliest task, but once the first prostheses got applied and he got used to them, he became nearly unstoppable.  
Then, the cochlear implants came, and the boy finally had a connection to the world.  
It took him months to adjust to be able to hear, having sudden access to an infinite amount of sounds had been a shocking and overwhelming experience for the poor boy.  
Speech therapy, then, became the norm for quite a while, alongside to the regular physiotherapy he had to do with his prostheses.

Jukai only regretted not being able to do anything for his sight, but the boy didn't seem to mind, because he was already thankful to him for having given him the possibility to move and express himself.  
The boy loved him and called him "dad", he loved him and called him Hyakkimaru.

 

* * *

 

Less than a year later, Daigo and Nui were in another hospital - because the man refused to let the previous one try to ruin his seconborn life - where his so long desired heir was born.

Nui wasn't as happy as him, the memory of the firstborn she barely managed to hold in her arms still vivid in her.

The child was healthy, nothing happened to him during his stay in the hospital and he grew up as the nearly spitting image of his father.  
Nearly, because Tahomaru - that was the name given to him - was, yes, a natural leader, top student in his class and a master swordsman, but was also the kindest boy that city has ever had.  
He was always willing to help the people in need and fought to give equal rights to disabled people alongside his mother.

After Tahomaru's birth, in fact, Nui decided to devote her life into helping the disabled and their families, because she felt the need to atone for her firstborn demise, even if it wasn't her fault at all.  
Daigo let her do it, because it was good for his image of respectable man to have a wife that made charity and helped the ones in need.

And it proved right because, few years later, his wish was fulfilled and he became the mayor of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

But karma is a bitch and has planned to bite Daigo back in the ass after sixteen years of keeping nearly quiet - because having his wife and son live to help the disabled he despised so much wasn't enough of a punisment.

One day, at Tahomaru's school, transferred a very peculiar student.  
There was a slight turmoil at the dojo when Tahomaru arrived.  
All the kendo members had gathered around the tatami to watch the fight that was taking place there.  
There, the team's captain, the third-year Saburota Saimei, was fighting against an unknown boy.  
All the other players were cheering for him, obviously.  
«What's all this commotion about?» asked Tahomaru, making his way towards the fighting place.  
«Oh, Daigo-kun, it's good you're here!» exclaimed a fellow first-year, excited. «You have to see it with your own eyes! This newcomer has been kicking everyone's ass as soon as he came here! But he's no match for the captain»

That said, the next moment, Saburota's sword fell to the ground. He'd been defeated.  
A surprised gasp echoed through the gym. If there was someone in their group that could have defeated that absurdly strong boy, one of those was Saburota-senpai.  
«Just who in the world...?» murmured the boys, shocked for the defeat of their captain.  
Tahomaru was surprised but also intrigued.  
He himself has always had some troubles against Saburota, but managed to have the upper hand in a way or another.  
This boy didn't even break a sweat!  
The samurai blood that flowed in him demanded to fight him right then and there.

«I will be your opponent!» announced Tahomaru, taking the helmet from one of his teammates.  
The other boy barely changed his stance, but moved the sword in front of himself.  
Tahomaru took it as a positive answer - which actually was - and entered in a fighting stance.  
«Good to see you've accepted my challenge. Get ready, I'm the strongest here!» and, with that, they both charged towards each other.

The fight that followed left the other team members speechless.  
They've never seen a more heated battle.  
The two boys were equal in skill and able to block each other's attacks.  
Tahomaru, for his part, was ecstatic. He'd never felt this excited during a fight before.  
Was that what his father meant when talking about the thrill of a worthy opponent?  
Now he finally understood, because that mysterious boy was making pleasant chills run down his spine and a warm, funny feeling build up in his stomach.

They'd been even for a while, both of them managing to hit the other on the shoulder, and were slowly getting tired.  
It was then that the other boy decided to deliver the finishing blow and, with a faint too quick for Tahomaru to detect on time, hit him on the face.  
Tahomaru fell to the ground, surprised.  
They stayed on their places, unmoving, for a while, panting for the fight.  
Then, the other boy walked towards Tahomaru and kneeled in front of him.  
«Are you ok? Did I hurt you?» asked for the first time during the practice.  
«I'm fine» replied Tahomaru, removing the _men_ from his shoulders. «You've introduced yourself pretty well to this team» continued, chuckling while wiping the sweat from his forehead with a sleeve of his _gi_. «And I'd really like to know the name and take a look at the boy who defeated me»

The other boy nodded and removed his own _men_.  
Long silky black hair immediately cascaded on his shoulders and back. He quickly adjusted the forebangs over the right side of his face and then raised his head to face Tahomaru.  
«Jukai Hyakkimaru» affirmed, bowing his way.  
Tahomaru was taken aback by that boy's beauty. He had short eyebrows and a pretty, androgynous face with big brown eyes with long lashes.  
«I'm Daigo Tahomaru» managed to say after a while, regaining his composure. «It's a pleasure to meet you» said, removing the gloves and offering his hand.

Hyakkimaru straight up missed the first try, then managed to reach and shake his hand on the second time.  
«Are you... blind?» asked Tahomaru, surprised.  
Hyakkimaru nodded, keeping on staring at him.  
Only then Tahomaru noticed that his eyes didn't focus on him.  
The other boys murmured all around them. They couldn't believe that someone without sight was able to fight like that, even if they witnessed it.  
«Are you angry at me now, knowing this?»  
«Why should I?» questioned Tahomaru, raising an eyebrow.  
«People always get angry when they discover they were outclassed by a... _cripple_ like me»  
«I don't think of you this way, you're as worth as any other person here»  
Hyakkimaru smiled lightly. It had been so long since someone said that...

-* _-_ *-*-

That same evening, Tahomaru was eager to tell his mom about the new addition to their team.  
«Oh, mom, you won't believe what happened today at practice!» exclaimed the boy, jumping on the sofa right next to her.  
«You sound excited» replied Nui, smiling lightly. «Please, tell me»  
«We have a new member in the team and he's so strong that he'd beaten both me and Saburota-senpai!»  
«I thought you were the strongest» answered the woman, intrigued.  
«I thought it too, but he's on another level» affirmed, eyes bright at the memory. «And you know the incredible part? He's blind!»  
Unfortunately, Daigo passed by in that exact moment and didn't lose time to mortify his son.  
«If you've let a cripple beat you in a fight, then you're not as strong as you pride yourself to be» snarled, disgusted by the simple idea that a disabled was allowed in an able-bodied activity like kendo.

Tahomaru immediately lost all of his excitement, lowering his gaze saddened.  
Nui regarded her husband with a scornful look, then smiled sweetly at her son.  
«Don't mind him. I think this is absolutely incredible»  
Her kind words managed to bring back some of the previous joy in the boy.  
«Yes! Unbelievable, isn't it? Oh, mom, you should really see him fighting»  
«I surely will during the next competition» replied Nui, nodding.  
She was always happy when she heard of the achievements made by the people she'd always fought so hard for.  
«What's this prodigy name?»  
«Hyakkimaru» affirmed Tahomaru, smiling fondly at merely pronouncing his name. He really took him at heart immediately. «I hope we can become friends»

 

* * *

 

Hyakkimaru was a weird guy, that was for sure.  
For example, he wore glasses despite being blind - but he looked good with them, so it was fine.  
He also never changed clothes with the other boys, but disappeared immediately after entering the locker room and reappeared few minutes later in front of his locker with his uniform or gi on.  
No one saw him getting dressed and that caught the attention of his new teammates.  
Sure enough, a week later, some of them started bothering him for that...  
«Hey, Jukai-kun. Are you shy?» asked one of the boys, grinning. «You're blind, how can you be shy or ashamed of something you don't see?»  
«You always change in the toilet, don't you? What's wrong with you?»  
There it was, the mocking.  
It started off pretty late, this time.  
«What are you hiding?» replied a third-year, getting close to him. «Is there something you don't want us to see?» asked, moving his hand towards the forebangs Hyakkimaru always made sure stay over the right side of his face.

A foreign hand clasped on the boy's wrist, stopping his movements.  
«Why are you all like this?» questioned Tahomaru, stepping in front of Hyakkimaru to protect him. «Why are you annoying him? He must have his reasons if he prefers to get changed away from everyone»  
Oh, he shouldn't have said that...  
«Well, sorry for touching your boyfriend, Daigo-kun» retorted the other, chuckling.  
«Oh, pulling out the "gay card" now? How childish...» commented the boy, shaking his head.  
Hyakkimaru looked at Tahomaru and couldn't help but smile just a tiny bit.  
If only people were more like that boy, he wouldn't have had to endure sixteen years of bullying and mockery.  
Having someone taking his side was nice, it happened so rarely...

«You don't have anything better to do than bothering your teammates?» asked Saburota, stepping in the fight. «I thought you were better than this, guys» continued, looking sternly at the other boys. «Are you two ok?»  
«Yes, captain» replied Tahomaru, bowing to him.  
«Good» affirmed the older, nodding. «If I catch you annoying Jukai-kun again, I'll kick you out of the team. And this counts for anyone in this room!»  
Everyone nodded, taken aback by their captain's outburst.  
But they should have expected it, Saburota has always been one that hated injustice and mistreatment as much as Tahomaru.

For the first time in his life, Hyakkimaru waited outside the locker room for someone to exit.  
He'd always been the one to be waited for, it was weird when it was the other way around.  
Tahomaru was just exiting the room, when...  
«Daigo-kun» called Hyakkimaru from his back.  
Tahomaru genuinely jumped a few meters up for the surprise.  
«Argh! Jukai-kun, don't scare me like that!» exclaimed, panting.  
He was lost in his thoughts and didn't noticed him at all.  
«I'm sorry...» replied Hyakkimaru, bowing in apologize.  
The othe boy dismissed him with a gesture of the hand, then remembered that Hyakkimaru couldn't see it and voiced it.  
«So, what were you doing, stationed here like a ninja?»  
«Waiting for you»  
«Me, really? That's flattering» answered Tahomaru, chuckling. «Well, do you mind walking with me towards the school's gate?»  
«Not at all» affirmed Hyakkimaru, unfolding his white cane. «That's what I was hoping for»

They walked in companionable silence for a while, neither of them actually saying anything.  
So, Hyakkimaru decides to make the first move.  
«Daigo-kun» called, halting abruptly.  
«Actually, about that» replied Tahomaru, stopping and turning his way. «I'd rather you call me Tahomaru. Or even Taho, like my friends»  
«But we're not friends» replied the boy, lowering his head.  
«I'd really love us to be»

Hyakkimaru's eyes widened.  
Had he heard correctly? Had Tahomaru really asked him to be friends?  
It didn't happened so frequently that it caught him off-guard.  
When was the last time someone asked him to be his friend?  
Dororo basically proclaimed themself his sibling without him having an actual say in that, while with Mio... well, it had been different with her.  
Sure, they'd known each other since childhood, but their relationship had always been so weird and ambiguous that he was confused as to what they'd actually been for one another.  
They'd loved and cared for each other and were really intimate, but they'd never made it clear each other's roles and it was too late now...

«I see» affirmed Tahomaru, lowering his gaze with a sad expression. «I'm probably just a nice teammate to you...»  
He seems to have taken Hyakkimaru's reaction and following silence as a negative response.  
Hyakkimaru registered the sadness in Tahomaru's voice and snapped out of his thoughts.  
Why was he sad now? He'd been cheerful only few moments ago...  
Oh, wait! He asked him to be friends and he didn't answer.  
«No, I» stuttered, embarrassed by his own reaction. «I'd really love for us to be friends»

Tahomaru immediately changed expression.  
Had he really accepted his request?  
«I thought you didn't want to since you weren't answering me...»  
«Oh, no! It's just that... I've never been asked that before...»  
«Well, that's sad...»  
«No one wants to be friends with someone like me»  
«You're not less worth than any other» replied Tahomaru, shily looking down. «I'd like to know you better, because you seem to be a really good person» murmured, blushing lightly.  
Why was his heart pounding so fast now?  
«You too» answered Hyakkimaru, smiling. «You're a nice guy and I'll be really lucky to have someone like you by my side» continued, placing a hand on his shoulder. «Anyway, I haven't thanked you for taking my side earlier»  
«Don't mention it» affirmed the other, shaking the head. «I haven't done it because I want your gratitude. I just... hate bullies and people of that kind»  
«It's still nice to know that there's someone willing to protect you»  
«Hey, I'd do it again if needed» replied Tahomaru, smiling at him. «Besides, we're friends now, and friends help each other»  
«I hope to be helpful for you someday» said Hyakkimaru, getting closer to him. «Tahomaru»  
«You're already helping» answered Tahomaru, placing his hand on the other's shoulder. «Hyakkimaru»


End file.
